


What's that in your mouth.

by Bussy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Bird people are still at the core, a bird and retain bird instincts and yet, Link is still Link.





	What's that in your mouth.

Link was sitting with his boyfriend Revali. Revali admiring his human boyfriend as he ate. He would watch Link flink his tongue around and Revali's bird brain told him "oh worm" so he leaned over to Link. "Hyaaaa?" Link said which meant yea? 

Link opened his mouth, and Revali bit his tongue and began to try and rip it out before apologizing and trying to kiss Link with his beak.

Link accepted the apology. Maybe his tongue really did look like a worm. Ah well. Mistakes happen. He gave his bird boyfriend a reassuring hug. It was bound to happen.


End file.
